


CMBYN Microfic : Dancing

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYN Microfic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I’ll look ridiculous!”“That never stopped you before!”
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Dancing'.

“Don’t give me that look,” Oliver laughs, when Elio steps up to him.

His face flushed, his hair not nearly as neat as it had been that afternoon.

“Come on, dance with me!”

“No way!” Oliver shakes his head. “I can’t dance.”

“Sure you can. I remember you dancing to a certain…”

“Don’t you dare bring that up!”

Elio flashes a big grin, not ready to give up just yet.

“I’ll look ridiculous!”

“That never stopped you before!” he teases, Oliver shaking his head as he gets to his feet. “Come on!”

“Fine, but only because it’s our wedding day.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
